This invention relates to an adjustable height control stick assembly for aircraft and improving the existing assembly that utilizes a single stick to provide for dual control of an aircraft enabling both the pilot and copilot to have equal control while both being in similar positions while having control.
The present tilting control system on Robinson R22, R44 and R66 helicopters as well as conventional control assemblies for lateral and longitudinal control of an aircraft operate by controlling the ailerons and elevator of an airplane or by controlling the cyclic pitch of the rotor of a helicopter. Normally, the control stick is located in front of the pilot and positioned between the pilot's knees. In a dual control aircraft, a separate stick is provided for each of the pilot and copilot, or in the Robinson design, the stick is centrally controlled and connected via a tilting crossbar.
Prior to the 1976 Robinson patent, in relatively small aircraft of dual control variety and which are intended to be relatively inexpensive, a complex and somewhat expensive mechanism is required to interconnect the two control sticks so that they move together in the longitudinal and lateral directions. Since the control stick is usually located between the pilot's knees, the pilot must climb over the stick when entering or leaving the aircraft. In the case of relatively small aircraft, this can be inconvenient, especially if the pilot or copilot is a lady wearing a dress.
Additionally, dual control aircraft usually have two sets of floor pedals so that the pilot sits with the stick between the knees and the feet aligned with or on the floor pedals. In this type of arrangement, the lateral movement of the stick is limited by the space between the pilot's knees, having in mind that the feet are on the pedals. The tilting system eliminates most of these issues while creating a differential in control grip height for either the pilot or the copilot that is not the same as if they both were in control in a conventional non tilting control system.